Card-Jitsu
Card-Jitsu is a card game played in the Dojo (and in the Ninja Hideout). To get there, players need to go to the Dojo Courtyard and enter through doors (if you are a Ninja, go to the Dojo Courtyard, hover your mouse over the protruding stone wall on the left, and click the door that will automatically appear to enter the hideout). On their first visit, they must talk to the Sensei. He will explain what to do, as well as giving them a starter pack. According to the Belts Legend, belts are earned faster if players use competition mode instead of playing on a mat. The belts rank from white belt to black belt (excluding the rank of Ninja). For the exact order of all the belt colors, see Belts. Since the 28th of May 2009, players could see their deck at the Dojo and Dojo Courtyard. They need to click on the 3 cards that are at the down-right angle of the screen. Playing Once players have the Starter Pack from the Sensei, go to a mat, or talk to the Sensei and select Competition Mode (as mentioned before, competition mode is recommended as you get new belts quicker doing it). If they use a mat, they will have to wait for another player to come and play with them, which might take a while. If no one comes to your mat, switch to a busier server, or a match can also be found in under 10 seconds by speaking to the Sensei via Competition Mode. The aim of the game is to beat opponents by collecting sets of winning Card-Jitsu cards. Only certain cards will beat others, via the form of Rock Paper Scissors. It has similarities to the card game Rummy in the sense that players are required to collect sets (known as "runs" in Rummy) to win. The game applies everyday elements and logic. Once players have an opponent, they will be taken to the arena, and will bow to each other. They then have 20 seconds to choose a card. If they fail to choose a card, one will automatically be selected after 20 seconds. Once both players have chosen a card, they are revealed. Then winner keeps the card to help make a set. Remember that: *Fire beats Snow *Snow beats Water *Water beats Fire However, in the event of similar types of cards being drawn, the card with the highest number wins. If the numbers also match, then no-one wins that round. Although there are lots of phenomena that can affect this, which explained in detail, later in the article. Power Cards Power Cards are slightly different to normal cards. They have the highest values and have a special power. A few of them (for the next round only) low value cards to beat high value cards of the same style. I.e, a 2 to beat a 9. Winning There are two ways to win Card-Jitsu. Firstly, players can have the same type of card (such as Snow), but three in different colours, such as Red, Blue and Green. Alternatively, you can have one of each card, in different colors. You can also see how to win by mousing over the question mark (?) in a game. Actions When players win a round, your penguin might perform an action. They are as follows: *'Snow:' The player's penguin hits the opponent with a snowball. *'Water:' The player's penguin hits the opponent with a water balloon. *'Fire:' The player's penguin squirts hot sauce at the other penguin's feet. *'Power Cards' What power cards do is decided by which power card it is. Power cards from the starter deck (Note: Different player's starter deck only have one (or two for a few players) of the power card below, unless you unlocked it with Club Penguin Trading Cards.) *'Sled Race (Ice, Green, 10):' The player's penguin disappears, and the opponent finds himself wearing a pink hat. A mound of snow then falls, followed by two trees. The player's penguin then appears, sledding down the mound and knocking the opponent over. When this card is played, lower value wins ties next round. *'Firefighter (Water, Yellow, 10):' The players penguin shoots the other with a jet of water from a fire hose. When this card is played, lower value wins ties next round. *'Construction (Fire, Yellow, 10):' The player's penguin brings out a jackhammer and uses it. The opponent covers his ears because of the jackhammer's noise and is bounced by the force it creates. When this card is played, lower value wins ties next round. Effects of other power cards *'Catchin' Waves (Water, Blue, 9):' User puts on sunglasses and takes out surfboard then a big wave comes crashing down on other player. User surfs around until wave goes away, then puts away board and glasses while other penguin removes a starfish from their face. When this is played, snow cards become water for this round. *'Aqua Grabber (Water, Orange, 10):' Dojo becomes flooded and user swims away, later returning with the Aqua Grabber. Then user tries to grab other penguin with the Aqua Grabber claw, and other penguin swims away before the Aqua Grabber disappears and the dojo returns to normal. When this is scored, discard one opponent's fire card. *'Shadow Guy and Gamma Gal (Snow, Orange, 12):' Shadow Guy and Gamma Gal are summoned and fire lightning bolts at the other penguin until he/she runs away. When this is scored, your card gets +2 for the next round. *'Ninja (Water, Yellow, 12):' User summons Ninjas to come and turn invisible and sneak up on other Penguin. Other Penguin runs away in fear before ninjas high-five and then leave. When this is scored, the opponent's card gets -2 for the next round. *'Octi (Water, Purple, 11):' User inflates Octi and other Penguin tries to pop him but ends up flying around the room. When this is scored, discard one opponent's blue card. *'Cactus (Water, Green, 11):' User gives other penguin a cactus. User Tricks the other Penguin by touching the cactus and not getting hurt. When opponent tries to touch it, he/she hurts his/her flipper. When this is scored, discard one opponent's orange card. *'Mighty Plunger (Fire, Red, 12):' User takes out a plunger and shakes the ground, just like the jackhammer. When this is scored, your card gets +2 for the next round. *'Avalanche (Snow, Orange, 12):' User takes out a pink viking helmet and sings, causing snow to fall on other penguin. When this is scored, the opponent's card gets -2 for the next round. *'Tour Guide (Snow, Blue, 9):' User gets a tour guide hat and stand. Then the user throws the hat and a map at the other player. When this is played, fire cards become snow for this round. *'AC 3000 (Snow, Purple, 11):' The AC 3000 falls out of the sky and user turns it on making the other user become covered in snow. When this is scored, discard one opponent's green card. *'Puffle Roundup (Snow, Green, 10):' User summons Puffles to stampede over the other user. When this is scored, discard one opponent's water card. *'Tip The Iceberg (Water, Purple, 12):' User makes an Iceberg appear under the players and the user shakes the Iceberg. When this is scored, your card gets +2 for the next round. *'Snowglobe (Snow, Yellow, 11):' User traps other Penguin in snow globe and shakes it up. When this is scored, discard one opponent's purple card. *'Space Adventure (Snow, Red, 9):' User summons an Alien in a spaceship to come and to pick up the other user with a beam of energy. When this is scored, opponent's Water cards cannot be played next round. *'Gadget Room (Fire, Blue, 9):' User makes The Gadget Room fall from the sky. Gary opens the door and hands the user the Boom Box. User puts the Boom Box on the ground and the Boom Box explodes. When this is played, water cards become fire for this round. *'Water Party (Water, Red, 9):' User gives other user water wings, umbrella hat, mask and snorkel, inflatable duck, and flippers. Water begins to spray at the user and an inflatable whale falls on top of the user. When this is scored, opponent's Fire cards cannot be played next round. *'Night Vision (Fire, Green, 11):' User turns out the lights, puts Night Vision Goggles from the F.I.S.H. on, and walks up to the other user. The other user becomes scared. When this is scored, discard one opponent's yellow card. *'Dragon (Fire, Blue, 12):' User puts on the dragon costume and scares the other User and makes him/her run away. Your character then gives an angry look and blows smoke from it's nose. When this is scored, the opponent's card gets -2 for the next round. *'Jet Pack (Fire, Orange, 10):' User puts on a jetpack and flies into other User and then flies past the screen. When this is scored, discard one opponent's snow card. *'Thin Ice (Water, Purple, 11):' The arcade came Thin Ice drops from the roof and the User starts playing it. The flaming puffle makes its way around the user and melts all the squares adjacent to the opponent except one. The opponent holds up a truce flag but not before the puffle edges on his square, making him fall. When this is scored, discard one opponent's red card. *'Flooring Upgrade (Fire, Red, 9):' User rolling a red carpet on the opponent. When this is scored, opponent's snow cards cannot be played next round. *'Yarr (Fire, Red, 11, Puffle pack):' Yarr poofs with his cannon and telescope and 3 pins poof behind the opponent and then User Tells Yarr to launch cannon. When scored discard opponent's snow card. *'White Puffle (Ice, Blue, 12, Puffle pack):' A white puffle appears and gently creates a snow cloud. It then sneezes and completely freezes the opponent. While the User laughs, the white puffle gets nervous and runs off. When this is scored discard one opponents yellow card. *'Keeper of the Boiler Room (Water, Green, 11, Puffle pack):' A speaker from the Night Club appears with the Keeper on the top. Music starts playing everyone dances. The door then opens in the speaker and, as the opponent looks in, he is also pushed in. A surprised face emote appears above the speaker. When this card is scored discard one opponents green card. *'The Penguin Band (Fire, Blue, 9): 'User uses the card and a stage appears and Stompin Bob, G Billy, Petey K and Franky line up to play a song. Lights appear at the top of the screen and they are really bright! To bright for the other User . They try to squint but insead fall down on the ground. *'Pencil (Fire, Yellow, 10):' User summons a pencil and the pencil quickly scribbles all over the dojo. The pencil then draws a mustache, a top hat and a black bowtie on the other User . Then the pencil uses the eraser to erase it. It erases the penguin's beak and the User quickly draws it back on. When this is scored, opponent's snow cards cannot be played next round. *'Rockhopper (Water, Blue, 12):' The Migrator appears, along with Rockhopper. The User spins the wheel/helm and the sail swings around and knocks the opponent off the boat. Rockhopper laughs at this, and then both him and the Migrator vanish. The opponent walks in and spits out water. *'Sensei (Ice, Purple, 12):' The User steps back and Sensei appears holding a stick and a gong appears next to him. He then hits the gong and the vibrations send the opponent shaking off the screen. Sensei and his gong disappear and the opponent walks back in. *'3rd Year Anniversary (Ice, Blue, 10):' A cannon appears from the 3rd Anniversary and fires some cake (and 3 candles) at the opponent. Confetti then falls down above the opponent and party sounds can be heard. When this is played, fire cards become ice for this round. *'Night of the Living Sled (Ice, Yellow, 11):' The sled bursts through the Dojo wall and the opponent falls over in fright. The sled advances on him so he runs away very quickly. The sled and the hole in the wall it made disappear and the opponent walks back in. *'Quest for the Golden Puffle (Water, Yellow, 10):' Alaska and Yukon (holding the Golden Puffle) run by looking worried. The boulder then rushes in and (while missing the user) chases the opponent. The boulder passes and the opponent walks back in. When this is scored, opponent's fire cards cannot be played next round. *'Herbert's Drill (Fire, Red, 12):' A little bump in the floor of the Dojo appears under the opponent and then Herbert's drill bursts out of the ground leaving a massive hole behind. The opponent is on the edge of the hole, wobbling, and the User blows, making the opponent fall into the hole. The hole disappears and the user walks back in. *'Flare Flinger 3000 (Fire, Purple, 11):' The Flare Flinger 3000 appears and two fireworks are flinged. It then picks up the opponent and puts him/her in the remaining slot. But intsead of the opponent being thrown, the Flare Flinger 3000 explodes and leaves the opponent behind. When this is scored, discard one opponent's red card. *'Construction (Water, Purple, 9): '''Two penguins in hard hats appear either side of the opponent and start drilling. A cloud appears around the opponent and when it, and the two penguins, are gone, the opponent is inside a crate, with only his/her eyes showing. Another penguin in a hard hat comes along, picks the crate up then wheels it away. *[[Bean Counters|'Bean Counters']]' (Ice, Orange, 9):' A Coffee truck drives by and then reverses behind the opponent. One java bag gets thrown out and lands in the middle. The opponent gives the User a frowning and a pile of java bags, fish, anvils and flower pots land on the opponent. When this card is scored, opponents' Water cards cannot be played next round. Images Postcards File:Sensei32.png Cards Fire Image:Carpet.jpg|Flooring Upgrade Image:Cwc.jpg|Construction Worker Image:Dragonc.jpg|Dragon Image:Ggg.jpg|Gadget Room Image:Jp.jpg|Jet Pack Image:Mp.jpg|Mighty Plunger Image:Nv.jpg|Night Vision Image:Tic.jpg|Thin Ice File:Senseinewcardband.jpg|The Penguin Band File:Senseinewcard43.jpg|Pencil File:Senseinewcard31.jpg|Flare Flinger 3000 File:Senseinewcard10.jpg|Herbert's Drill Water Image:Water_party.jpg|Water Party Image:Cactus.jpg|Cactus Image:Firefighter.jpg|Firefighter Image:Tti.jpg|Tip The Iceberg Image:Ninjacard.jpg|Ninja Image:Octi.jpg|Octi Image:Surf.jpg|Catchin' Waves Image:Ag.jpg|Aqua Grabber File:Senseinewcardpirate.jpg|Rockhopper File:Senseinewcard45.jpg|Construction File:Senseinewcard13.jpg|Quest for the Golden Puffle File:Senseinewcard14.jpg|Storm Snow Image:Ac3000c.jpg|AC 3000 Image:Arc.jpg|Avalanche Image:Pruc.jpg|Puffle Roundup Image:Sac.jpg|Space Adventure Image:Scandgg.jpg|Shadow Guy & Gamma Gal Image:Sgc.jpg|Snow Globe Image:Src.jpg|Sled Racing Image:Tgc.jpg|Tour Guide File:Senseinewcard.jpg|Sensei File:Senseinewcard33.jpg|Bean Counters File:Senseinewcard18.jpg|3rd anniversary party cake Power Cards Effects Image:-2.jpg|-2 Image:2.jpg|+2 Image:Disfire.jpg|Discard a fire card Image:Diswater.jpg|Discard a water card Image:Disyellow.jpg|Discard a yellow card Image:Noplayfire.jpg|Cannot play with fire cards Image:Noplaysnow.jpg|Cannot play with snow cards Image:Noplaywater.jpg|Cannot play with water card Image:Snowwater.jpg|Snow card become water card Image:Switch.jpg|Next turn the lower value card wins Image:Waterfire.jpg|Water card become fire card Image:Dispurple.jpg|Discard a purple card Image:Disorange.jpg|Discard an orange card Image:Firesnow.jpg|Fire card become snow card Image:Disblue.jpg|Discard a blue card Image:Dissnow.jpg|Discard a snow card Image:Disgreen.jpg|Discard a green card Screenshot Gallery Image:Sonicspine_vs_Sensei.PNG|A player using hot sauce against Sensei. Image:Dragon V sensei.png|A player scaring the Sensei with the dragon power card. Image:12_attack!.PNG|Sensei uses a rank 12 card to summon Shadow Guy and Gamma Gal. Image:AJattackedbyninjas!2.png|A player attacked by the Sensei's ninja summoning card. Image:The Sensei PWNs Me.jpg|The Sensei defeats a player with a rank 11 Water Card. Image:Meh_plunger_pwns_all.PNG|A player using a Mighty Plunger against Sensei. Image:Pufflestampede.PNG|Sensei using Puffles to stampede against the other player. Image:Card-Jitsu White Puffle Power Card.PNG|A player using the White Puffle 11 Power Card. Image:Santa.PNG|The Sensei after he shook the other player up in the Snow Globe. Image:Owrug.PNG|Sensei rolling a red carpet on the other player. Image:Senseinight.PNG|Sensei using night vision goggles on the other Penguin. Image:Card-Jitsu Octi Power Card.PNG|A player using the 'Octi' Power Card on his opponent. Image:Sensei_ac_3000.PNG|Sensei using the AC 3000 on another player. Image:Aqua_grabber_sensei.png|Sensei using using the Aqua Grabber on another player. Image:Sessei_cactus.PNG|Sensei using the cactus power card on the other player. Image:Boom.jpg|Sensei using the Boom Box power card on another player. File:PowerCardKeeper.jpg|Keeper of the Boiler Room Power Card. File:YarrCard.jpg|Yarr Power Card in action against Sensei. File:Senseipencilcard.jpg|Pencil Power Card. File:Senseinotlscard.jpg|Night of the Living Sled Card. File:Senseiherbertpowercard.jpg|Herbert's Drill. This card has led people to believe Sensei is in league with Herbert. File:Flareflingerjitsu.png|The Flare Flinger 3000 power card. File:Construction Jitsu.png|The construction power card. File:Party Jitsu.png|The 3rd anniversary party card. File:Storm Jitsu.png|The Storm power card. File:Sensei Jitsu.png|The Sensei power card (which is quite strange when you are using it against the Sensei or when he is using it against you). File:CP Band Jitsu.png|The Club Penguin Band power card. Earning Belts After winning a certain number of games, players are rewarded with a belt: *'White belt''' - 5 total Battles needed. *'Yellow belt' - 13 total Battles needed. *'Orange belt' - 21 total Battles needed. *'Green belt' - 30 total Battles needed. *'Blue belt' - 40 total Battles needed. *'Red belt' - 52 total Battles needed. *'Purple belt' - 64 total Battles needed. *'Brown belt' - 76 total Battles needed. *'Black belt' - 88 total Battles needed. Becoming a Ninja To become a Ninja, players must beat Sensei after winning a Black belt. But beating Sensei is difficult as he has cards never seen in the deck that he gives players. There are Level 11 cards and rare Level 12 cards which are rarely seen. Sensei also seems to be rigged as when played against him as he always picks the card that wins. However after players lose to him a few times (usually 5 or 6) he stops playing unfairly and they will have a chance to beat him. (In certain cases you are rewarded a belt regardless.) Tips :See Main Article: Card Jitsu/Tactics Guide *Use Logic to try to beat your opponents. For example, if a player has one Fire-type and one Snow-type card, they would probably use a water-type card so you should use an ice type card. But if the penguin who is fighting with you is a high belt penguin, they know if they choose water and you choose ice you would win. So they choose Fire-type card to defeat your ice. This way it is better to choose a water-type card. *When fighting Sensei use Fire and Water back and forth to win easier. It won't always work but it will eventually. And if you do not have a water/fire card just use the same element you did last time, but don't use Snow. *Most players of Card-Jitsu have developed "special techniques" to help them win almost every game. These tactics can vary from their starter card, to the last card, or which cards to playing a difficult situation. *Predicting your opponent's next move will help you greatly when playing Card-Jitsu. If they also predict your move, this is known as a "double-bluff", and can sometimes backfire onto you. *Typically you have a 1 and a half chance in winning a round. These chances increase under certain circumstances. *If you see the symbol at the top of the screen saying 9<->1, then always play a LOW numbered card. You now have a 2/3 chance in winning that round. *If you are a person with a high belt (brown black etc.)and the person you're playing is or almost is the same belt as you,and you for example have two snow but no fire or water.It would be safe to pick a high snow because the other person thinks you will try to trick them,so they think it would be safe to pick water. *Most players try to win by getting a snow, fire, and water. Try to win by getting a three-of-a-kind. *A common method is to use 2 cards of a certain element. For an example, if they have 2 fire cards, they expect you to use water. You will have to use fire yourself. If you're the one tricking, double-fool them by using water. Trivia *When Card-Jitsu was opened to play, it was so popular that, sometimes it said "This room is currently full". Read more here. *In The Penguin Times Issue #160, if you clicked the letters N, I, and N in the word Lightning, the letter J in Dojo, and the letter A in Damaged (This spells Ninja), a stone tablet would appear saying: "fire, water, snow the triangle of power your journey's first step" This obviously refers to Card-Jitsu and simply was a clue about the upcoming game. *In November 2008 there was a glitch that you could not go in competition mode to compete. *'Card-Jitsu' is the only game (excluding the games from the Fall Fairs where you earn tickets) you can't get Coins from. *When you the mats, it says, practice Card Jitsu, suggesting you don't get anything for using them. *The "Ninja" Power card is one of the rarest cards you can get. *You can send your friends a Penguin Mail postcard challenging them to a match of Card Jitsu. *In Card Jitsu, there is a pink confetti-like object that pops out of a penguin's mouth when they are hit with a water balloon. No one knows what it is. It's most likely a piece of balloon. *During the 2009 April Fools party, after you played Card-Jitsu, you will stand on the left top corner of the Dojo. *There is a Snow type card that has a penguin with a beta hat on it. *Puffle cards were recently added. *On May 28 features were added to the Ninja areas. That feature will show how many cards you have and in what belt you are, etc.. These features only apply on the Ninja Hideout, Dojo, Dojo Courtyard. *Since May 2009, the Ninja Progress replaced the Starter Pack. *After the May updates when you get your white, blue or black belt, Sensei will send you a postcard! *Card-Jitsu is one of the most popular games around the island. *Cards rank from 2 to 12; however, this might not be accurate since Club Penguin is making more different cards. Music http://play.clubpenguin.com/v2/content/global/music/116.swf Category:Ninjas Category:Games Category:Club Penguin Category:Cards